


Kiss me again!

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chan plays matchmaker, Feelings, Felix wants kisses, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, changlix, kiss, many kisses, suprising kisses, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Felix can’t get enough of Changbin kissing him.





	Kiss me again!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the post at the beginning. They are just so cute!!!

Changbin didn’t mind it. At least that’s what he tried to tell himself. He was conflicted. On one side the thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life was to kiss Felix. But on the other side it hurt. 

“Hyung, can you please kiss me again?” Felix would ask and Changbin would do it. A quick innocent kiss on the cheek, then he would look somewhere else to hide the blush on his cheeks.   
He was always just about to kiss him properly. A long and deep kiss on the other boy’s lips. He wanted it so much, but also feared it. Changbin would ruin everything with it. Felix didn‘t like him like that. And with a proper kiss Changbin would ruin their friendship, Felix would probably hate him.  
But with every time the younger asked for a kiss, it got harder for Changbin to resist. 

One day they both were alone, practicing Felix Korean pronunciation, because the others were all busy too. Felix was learning fast and completed a rap part without any mistakes.   
“Really good, Felix.” Changbin praised the younger, with a proud smile. The younger’s eyes light up.   
“Can I get a kiss again, as a reward?” Felix looked at Changbin expectantly. The older male gulped. He tried to resist the urge to do as requested. His eyes were on Felix lips. Changbin had to compose himself to not do anything stupid.   
“No.” Felix pouted at Changbins harsh answer.   
“Come on, Hyung. Don’t I deserve it?”   
It hurt Changbin to see the other boy so sad.   
“Come on just a quick kiss on the cheek.” He told himself. But why were his eyes wandering to the younger’s lips. Could he for once control his hormones?   
“Please, Changbinnie!”  
Before he could stop his actions he gripped Felix’s shirt and pulled the younger one closer to himself. Now he had to go with it, so he connected their lips. It was not a passionate kiss, it was just sudden…and what the fuck was he even doing.  
He opened his eyes. When did he even close them?   
Felix looked at him wide eyed, shock written all over his face. Changbin finally composes himself and moved away, ending the kiss.   
None of them said a word, Felix was still in shock, looking at the older.   
The silence was killing Changbin. Why did he do that? He completely messed up.   
“Yeah…” He coughs awkwardly.   
“That’s enough practice for today.” Changbin said before quickly grabbing his stuff and running out of the room, to get as far away from Felix as possible.   
He was able to fuck up in any way possible.

Changbin had avoided Felix for some days now. In practice he would always talk with one of the other guys and as soon as they were done he would leave.   
The others were noticing too but didn’t ask questions yet. Changbin was grateful for it. He didn’t want to talk about what happened.  
Besides the fact that it was pretty new to him too, he didn’t know how the others would react. The only thing he had figured out was that he was in love with Felix. But Changbin had no clue if he was gay or bi. He didn’t even know if he liked boys in general. The only thing Changbin was certain about was that he loved the younger rapper.   
  
They had a free day, when Chan texted Changbin that they had an extra practice. At least he had something to distract himself with.  
He arrived at the same time Felix did and they only shared an awkward glance before looking anywhere then at each other. In silence they went to the practice room.  
They were surprised to only find Chan there, no sight of the others.   
“Are we too early?” Felix asked the leader.   
“Please don’t hate me for this!” They were both confused by Chans answer, who stepped around them and was at the door quickly.   
“Wait Chan No!” Changbin panicked, when he realized what the other male was planning, but he was too late. Chan had already looked the door.   
Changbin could see the horror written all over Felix face.   
“Chan what are you doing!” He tried to steady his voice, but he was scared too.   
“I don’t know what happened between you two, but I won’t open until you have talked about it!”  
“Nothing happened!” Changbin tried to convince the leader.   
Felix didn’t know why the elder’s words hurt that much. He had the feeling that he didn’t know anything anymore. The whole last days were just confusing.  
“Yeah sure, then you will stay in there forever!” The leader wasn’t satisfied with Changbins poor excuse.   
Changbin took a deep breath and turned around to face Felix. The younger looked expectantly but also scared at the same time.  
“I’m sorry that I kissed you. It was a mistake!” Changbin rambled, not meaning it. But Felix didn‘t know. The younger had expected it, but it still broke his hearth.  
“A mistake.” Of course, why should Changbin really like him?  
“Wait what you two kissed…” They both flinched at Chans loud voice. They had totally forgotten that the leader was still in front of the door.  
“I guess you two need a lot of time then.” he chuckled.  
“Could you maybe leave?” Felix didn’t mean to sound that harsh, but he was angry. Angry at himself, believing that Changbin had meant the kiss.  
“Yeah sure. But if you two don’t discuss this, you will stay in there for the rest of your lives.” Chan said before they heard his fading footsteps.  
Neither Changbin nor Felix said a word. The room was awkward silent. What was left to say? It was a mistake like Changbin said.  
“Like I said…I’m sorry, it was a mistake.” Changbin regretted his words instantly, but Felix probably hated him already, maybe somehow he could save their friendship.  
“You can’t do things like that!” Felix voice grew angry, but he looked like he was about to cry.  
“I know…I don’t know what got into me. I just…you asked for it.” Changbin tried to reassure his actions, but he knew that it would not work.  
“I didn’t!” Felix defended himself.   
“I can’t stop thinking about it!” frustrated Felix sat down leaning against the wall. Slowly Changbin walked next to him, leaving enough places between them.  
“I’m sorry. It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything…” Changbin didn’t know if he should cry or laugh at his words. Probably the biggest lie he has ever told, but the truth wouldn’t help him in this situation.  
Little did he know how much his words hurt Felix. The boy couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, quickly wiping them away, so Changbin won’t see them.  
Changbin didn’t notice the state the younger was in, because he avoided to look at him. He felt to embarrassed. He has no idea how to explain his behavior without saying the truth.  
“It was just a joke…!?” Changbin wasn’t sure of his own words, but everything was better than the truth.  
Felix only chuckled in disbelief, turning towards the older.   
“Are you serious?” His voice was low and composed. Changbin finally looked at Felix, flinching at the sight of the other. Felix gaze was pricing right through him, his face was covered in tears.  
“Do you really think you can kiss me like that! I thought…I thought you like me!”  
Changbin gulped trying to steady his voice before answering.  
“I’m sorry, I get that you’re weirded out by it…”  
“No, that’s not the point!” Felix literally screamed.   
“I just thought you liked me too, Hyung…” He added quietly, looking away.  
Changbin didn’t think he heard the younger right.  
“You like me?”   
“Yeah…!”  
Changbin eyes widened at Felix statement. He liked him back!  
He quickly leaned toward Felix grabbing his chin and forcing the younger to look at him. Changbin closed his eyes before he connected their lips.   
Felix was taken aback by Changbins actions and hesitated to response to the kiss. He gently pushed the older away.  
“Is this a joke again?”  
“No…I lied earlier, because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…I like you Felix.”   
Changbins words made the younger smile and he leaned in initiating the kiss this time. The older moved his hands on Felix cheeks wiping away the tears and deepened the kiss.   
It might have been not be a perfect kiss, both didn’t really know what to do and it was a bit awkward, but for them it was a perfect moment and their first proper long kiss.  
That was until someone suddenly opened the door. Changbin and Felix quickly jumped away from each other blushing furiously.  
Chan looked at them amused.  
“I see you two made up. You are allowed to leave but you can also stay!” He winked at them before leaving them alone.  
“He could have knocked. Not really polite.” Changbin muttered embarrassed.  
Felix smiled at the other, moving closer again.   
“Kiss me again, please!”  
“How can I say no to that?”


End file.
